


Bring Back

by gold_sakura



Series: Fictober Prompts [25]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Comfort, Depersonalization Disorder, Dpd, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: It was silly to think that in those moments, Taekwoon felt himself disappear. The only way to save himself was to delve into another story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there~ So updates are going to be really slow because I have a lot of stuff going on,,,,but at least I'm towards the end lol Here is Day 25 and the prompt is Retreat.  
> Warnings for those dealing with their own mental issues  
> This drabble was first requested as just "Studio Room + Wontaek" but it blew into a way bigger thing once I got started.  
> Enjoy

Taekwoon had always found an extreme comfort being with Wonshik in the studio, whether it was filled with new beats or complete silence.

When either or both of them had compositions to work on, they weren't hesitant to ask each other for advice, to handle the music equipment.

Well, Wonshik took care of the more technical aspects a majority of the time, knowing the older member fumbled with all of the options.

Although it was hardly the best idea, both of them stayed in the room, regardless of the late time, until they felt satisfied with their work.

Before closing up on those days, Taekwoon held Wonshik's free hand, while the younger placed a chaste forehead kiss as the lock clicked.

There were other days where both of them holed themselves in the studio, times where they wished for some peace and quiet.

They did what they couldn't do with the other rambunctious members or even within the dorm rooms- focus on miniscule hobbies.

Wonshik had only recently discovered how fun it was to color in adult coloring books, specifically made to relieve stress and tension.

On the other hand, Taekwoon remained traditional, in the sense that he preferred to catch up on books, read about new worlds and adventures.

He had always found himself caught up in new plots, lovable protagonists, despicable villains. A new universe was in his hands every time.

A lot of these stories were set in magical lands, far off places that Taekwoon would sadly never have the pleasure to see in real life.

He never meant to, but Taekwoon would find himself resenting his own reality, though not with negative thoughts. He just wanted to lose himself.

For a split moment, Taekwoon wouldn't want to be procrastinating, laying on top of the couch. He wouldn't uncomfortable with no eyes on him.

It was silly to think that in those moments, Taekwoon felt himself disappear. The only way to save himself was to delve into another story.

Taekwoon grasped the edge of the book's pages, feeling his skin become one with the smooth surface. Each turn left him gasping for air.

He was no longer reading each character apart from the other. He was with them, he was all of them, he was a part of the adventure.

Wonshik would eventually notice Taekwoon's sudden shift in behavior, panicking and rushing over to be by the other's side to console him.

He was never really sure what sort of thoughts made his lover disconnect from their life so easily, but he did know the process exhausted him.

As to not startle Taekwoon, Wonshik rubbed soothing circles against the older's arms, unsettled when that and the call of his name failed.

As Taekwoon turned to the next page, Wonshik used the brief moment to wrap his arms around the other's waist, hoping this gesture would work better.

His hope was secure when the book plopped atop his head, making it hard to look at a disoriented and confused Taekwoon. "Did I do it again?"

Wonshik nodded hesitantly, saddened to see that it made Taekwoon sulk."I'm sorry." The book was discarded on the table. "I told you,don't be."

The rapper crawled to adjust himself, to have his head lay against the crook of Taekwoon's neck. "You don't mean to. It's not your fault."

Knowing that Taekwoon would be stubborn, Wonshik spared no expense to whisper all the reassurances he could, to lay all the kisses he thought the other deserved in fervor.

All of it made Taekwoon blush to his toes, pushing away Wonshik even as he joined their fingers together when he sat up along with him.

Wonshik smiled widely then, ecstatic to see Taekwoon revert back into an adorable grump. "I'll always be here to bring you back."

Both of them, rather instinctively, leaned until their foreheads touched, Taekwoon knowing that Wonshik did this to help (and because he insisted it was the best feeling in the world).

Overall, Taekwoon's favorite pastime in the studio was having Wonshik with him like this, their breaths evening out for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> The next work I'll be posting up is significantly longer and much more smut so...there you go.  
> Hope no one is mad at me for taking so long with this series >-


End file.
